


Where You Can't See Me

by purpleandgreen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleandgreen/pseuds/purpleandgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the Age of Ultron trailer, where we see Bruce on the Quinjet and the subsequent scene where he is in the snow. Mainly Bruce, with a little bit of Nat and mentions of Thor and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Can't See Me

I trusted him. I gave myself over to him, to the team. Hell, I thought I’d found a home. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I am vaguely aware that someone (Nat?) has given me a blanket, and I huddle in it, feeling smaller than I’ve felt since I was a boy, hiding from my father’s rages. It doesn’t stop the shivering.

I’m not cold, I haven’t felt the cold in a long time. I run hot, I’m a fever that won’t break, a virus that can’t be treated, I’m a Jonah, and I let myself be led into… this…

I’m frightened. 

I can't believe I’ve done it again. I created a monster once and now I’ve been fooled into making a monster capable of wiping out the whole of humanity.

And I believed him, believed Tony when he said he was building robots to do the jobs that he couldn’t. To be there when Iron Man was indisposed, to ‘protect and serve’.

And you helped him you little freak. You corrected his math, revised his designs, calibrated and recalibrated, until you built the perfect robot. The perfect killing machine. A holocaust armoured in Vibranium, with no conscience and a superiority complex. Of course it has a complex, it’s Tony Stark’s baby. 

The Quinjet banks and I dig my bare feet into the deck to stabilise myself. The metal digs satisfyingly into my flesh, causing discomfort enough to bring me back into the present.

“Where are we going?” I manage to rasp to the figure standing next to me.

It’s Thor, he glances at Nat, who kneels next to me, “Bruce, we have to get back to the Tower, we’ll be there in a few hours, do you need to sleep?” 

“I’m not going back to the Tower.”

“Bruce…”

“Get me off this plane, if I see Stark, I’ll kill him. I don’t care where we are, land this thing.”

“Bruce, you need rest and food, we can do both at the Tower.”

“Nat, I swear to God if you don’t get me off this plane, the Other Guy will tear it apart.”

“Don’t threaten me Bruce.”

“Oh”, I laugh bitterly, “I’m not threatening, but the Other Guy is at the corner of my eye, he’s close and he’s got one thing on his mind, killing Stark for his betrayal and getting off this plane.”

“It’s minus 40 out there, we’re over the Alps, we can’t land.”

“Then open the doors."

“No, that’s suicide.”

Another laugh, “This isn’t my first time jumping out of a plane Nat, do you think the Other Guy won’t take over before I hit the ground? Just – “ I look her in the eye, I’m trembling harder, it’s hard to know if it’s rage or fear now, the Other Guy doesn’t care, and he’ll be here soon, "Natasha, please?"

She purses her lips, and nods, stands up and walks away, to Barton in the cockpit. 

She doesn’t look back, but the cabin becomes a surge of wind and snow as the doors open. 

With a deep breath, I shed the blanket and still shivering, take a step into the swirling darkness.


End file.
